electric_state_darkrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Money Printers
Overview A Money Printer '''is an illegal object that can be purchased through the '''Action Menu (T). Money printers will, as the name implies, print money that can be collected by the owner of the printer by pressing the (E) key. Printers can also be carried with the (F) key though you will receive a red name tag for 1 minute upon doing so. There are two types of money printers in the game: the Basic Money Printer and the Advanced Money Printer. Both printers will produce exactly 0.28 times the purchasing value at intervals of 2.5 minutes, or every 150 seconds. Players can only have two printers at a time. Printers can be stolen using a Lockpick, usually by a Thief, after which the printer can be carried or collected by others. Printers can also be salvaged by Government Roles using a baton for 33% of the value that the printer has left to produce, consequently destroying the printer and alerting the owner. Printers can not be purchased or spawned while the player is inside of a building Node and must be spawned outside of the node. Once a printer is placed inside of a player's node, the player can delete props but can not build or edit props within the node until the printer is destroyed, used until deleted, or removed from the node boundaries. Appearance and Stats The Basic Money Printer''' is colored white and will produce $280 every 2.5 minutes until it produces a return value of $2,800 after 25 minutes. The printer will destroy itself after its maximum return has been collected. The waiting time for each printer is 2.5 minutes, not including having 2 printers at once. The Advanced Money Printer is colored dark red and will produce $1,400 once every 2.5 minutes until it produces a return value of $14,000 after 25 minutes. The printer will, as with the aforementioned Basic Money Printer, destroy itself after its maximum return has been collected. Occasionally, if you have two money printers, one will print its maximum amount of money and the other will have not completed its last print, thus leaving one with the maximum amount of money printed—$14,000— and the other with one print's worth of money less— $12,600. Identification Printers will make a loud noise after 2.5-minute intervals until the '''total cash of the printer has been printed. Their glowing button will glow at night and the screen will show the amount of cash left in the printer. Raiders Note: 'Printers sometimes will glitch after the owner has left it alone for a while. At this state: Printers '''can not be carried (pressing F) and collected (pressing E) '''making it become useless and a karma waster if there are other players nearby '''Government Note: (The Capital): '''The Capital only awards you '''33% of the money left to print (as a soldier) '''so if the printers are at '''full capacity, ''Soldier and Government Roles cannot salvage printers, though they are still able to lock pick and carry the printer'. It's not a glitch, its how the Capital works fellas. You get paid for stopping crimes!' Trivia * A technique commonly used to prevent access to printers is called prop-blocking and it consists of spawning a node within a pre-generated building while not covering its entire interior. Players will spawn printers outside of the node boundaries and obstruct the boundaries thereof, thus blocking access to the printers. * Printers are, in fact, illegal and will give you a red name if you pick one up. * Best way to get a lot of money is by going on different accounts and giving them money to buy printers Gallery Print spot.png Category:Items Category:Illegal items